Comienzos
by fanaticagenrex
Summary: Luego de que Seis encuentra a Rex debe enseñarle a manejar sus poderes , pero no tiene en cuenta algunos detalles , Rex esta en dudas de quien es el en realidad al no recordar nada de su vida y espera poder descubrirlo , aunque varios acontecimientos lo llevan a distraerse de ese plan y a concentrarse en otras cosas
1. Capítulo 1

Este es mi primer fanfic de generador rex , siempre ame esta serie , espero que les guste mi historia :)

Se sitúa antes de cuando Rex entrenaba con seis para descubrir y poder manejar sus poderes . Esta historia esta en español pero espero que para los que hablen ingles se pueda traducir perfectamente porque corregí todos los errores de ortografía , creo que no va a ser un problema porque la mayoría de las historias que yo leí estaban en ingles y no tuve problema .

A las 07:00..

- Rex despierta , es hora de levantarse - Rex podía oír al hombre llamarlo y decidió ignorarlo , estaba demasiado cansado y cómodo en su cama .

- Cinco minutos seis , solo cinco minutos .. – Rex se acurruco en la cama y con sus frazadas por encima de su cabeza .

- Si no te levantas , el sábado no tendrás videojuegos Rex –

- Pero Seis .. – Rex exclamo rápidamente antes de ser cortado por Seis - Pero nada Rex , tienes que entrenar y luego curar a todos los evos que lleguen de todas partes del mundo y hacerte un chequeo con Holiday a las 18:00 horas -

Ren se levanto de mala gana - Como sea .. no creo que cinco minutos altere mucho el trabajo de cualquier

Manera –

- En una formación el capitán no te espera a que te levantes , se van sin ti -

Rex tomo su ropa y se dirigió al baño , Seis escucho como el niño refunfuñaba en vos baja y cerro la

puerta .

Rex fue hasta la cafetería , tomo unas tostadas y se sirvió cacao caliente en una tasa , comió y bebió todo en

sus 15 minutos que Seis lo esperaba para entrenar , luego se dirigió por los largos pasillos blancos cuando

vio a Callean con algunos de sus soldados hablando

- Hola Callean , hola chicos –

- Hola Rex , como andas ? –

-Bien , ¿ Que es eso ? –Dijo Rex al ver un aparato en la mano de un soldado , Callean lo tomo y se lo

mostró a Rex – Estas son una clase de bombas para adormecer , le tiras esto a algunos sujetos malos y se

caen dormidos , necesitaron mucha mas potencia para que funcionaran en evos , pero nos facilita el trabajo

, deberías venir alguna vez con nosotros para ver como se hace el trabajo , he? -

- Eso seria genial ! – Rex mostro una amplia sonrisa – pero no puedo seguir charlando , Seis me espera en la sala de entrenamiento , hasta luego Callean –

- Hasta luego Rex , suerte –

Rex corrió para llegar a la sala de entrenamiento , sabia por experiencia que a Seis no le gustaba esperar , Rex se preguntaba cuando saldría para luchar con Providencia y los soldados , había estado allí durante 3 meses y ni siquiera salio , solo había salido algunas veces al zoológico de evos incurables pero el quería ver como eran las cosas fuera de providencia , no recordaba nada antes de que Seis lo encontrara . ¿ Como eran las cosas y la vida de afuera ? ¿ Recordaría algo al salir ? Era quizás solo cuestión de tiempo saber algo mas acerca de el ..

Bueno , se que es un capitulo corto pero es solo el comienzo , en la semana actualizare para un segundo capitulo mucho mas largo , espero que comenten y publiquen :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rex llego corriendo a la sala de entrenamiento , donde Seis ya lo estaba esperando , la sala era grande y tenia una oficina arriba con muchos controles por donde seis o los soldados controlaban que todo saliera bien , Rex había entrenado con maquinas allí desactivando y arreglando para manejar mejor sus nanites

Seis lo vio frenar y poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas respirando profundamente unos segundos ..

- Hola Seis , hoy me vas a enseñar a usar tus espadas ninja ?– Dijo Rex riéndose

- En primer lugar son catanas , y en segundo , por supuesto que no , hoy haremos algo diferente , hoy quiero que controles toda la sala –

- Como ? De que manera ? –

- Esta sala esta compuesta de mecanismos y trampas , yo y los soldados entrenaremos pero quiero que tu

actives los mecanismos dependiendo de cuando yo te lo ordene , quedo claro ?

Seis miro hacia Rex pero el niño ya se había ido a la sala de controles , lo vio agarrar un micrófono y

sonreír – Cuando mandes Seis - . Seis movió la cabeza de lado a lado – atentos ! – le grito a los soldados

- Rex , activa 20 de los robots - - Entendido ! -

Rex quería impresionar a Seis , quizás así tendría mas posibilidades de que lo llevara afuera a la ciudad ,

nunca había controlado una sala completa , pero vamos , el controlaba maquinas todo el tiempo ¿ que tan

difícil podía ser ?

Puso sus manos en la maquina , Rex sintió un cosquilleo , sus nanites salieron de sus manos y entraron en

los controles , rápidamente salieron robots de compuertas de las paredes y seis y los soldados lucharon con

ellos rápidamente destruyéndolos - Rex , activa la compuerta del subsuelo - - ya va –

Rex le dijo a la maquina que lo hiciera y el suelo se empezó a abrir , Rex pensó que estaría bueno que haya

partes mas altas que otras , eso complicaría el entrenamiento , los soldados saltaban mientras luchaban

contra los robots , Seis le hizo una seña para que parara y Rex dejo de controlar la maquina , volviendo el

suelo a su normalidad

- Ese fue el mejor entrenamiento que hicimos ! - Dijo un soldado

- Debes controlar nuestros entrenamientos mas a menudo – Le dijo a Rex

Rex sonrió y miro a Seis – Eso estuvo bien – Le dijo

- Seis , estuve entrenando con maquinas mucho tiempo y …- Seis sabia a donde iba esto , ya estaba empezando a crear una respuesta - me gustaría salir de providencia –

Seis hizo una pausa - Rex , no hay necesidad de eso , tienes todo lo necesario para estar bien aquí –

- Pero ya me canse de estar siempre en providencia , solo un día , por favor Seis , quiero saber como es la

ciudad , como vive la gente , quizás recuerde algo de mi al salir y ver otros lugares - Eso era lo que no se

le había permitido a Seis , Blanco no lo aceptaría bajo ningún medio , si salía y recordaba algo acerca de su

vida , o le gustaba salir , solo iba a querer hacerlo nuevamente , y sin mencionar si le sucede algo al

intentarlo …

Rex lo estaba mirando fijamente , esperando ansiosamente una respuesta .

- Lo siento Rex .. pero no puedes –

- ¿ Que ? ¿ Por qué ?! – Seis no dijo una palabra , Rex frunció el seño – Estuve curando evos y siguiendo tus ordenes todos los días y no entiendo porque no puedo siquiera salir a ninguna parte – Rex camino directamente a su cuarto


	3. Chapter 3

Rex cerro la puerta de su cuarto furiosamente , el había hecho todo lo que le habían pedido en providencia , ¿ porque no podían siquiera darle la recompensa de salir por un rato ? . Se había sentido encerrado durante los últimos meses , en esa pequeña habitación no había espacio para nada excepto dormir . Era todos los días lo mismo , tenia sus videojuegos los sábados pero ya había jugado cada uno por lo menos cinco veces , solo seguía haciéndolo porque eso lo sacaba de la realidad , era mucho mejor que estar acostado en su cama escuchando los pasos de los soldados por los pasillos , y como las naves aterrizaban y las compuertas se habrían y cerraban con un ruido igual al de siempre .

En ese momento Bobo entro en la habitación y vio a Rex sobre su cama , al ver su cara supo que algo andaba mal .

- Oye chico , ¿ que te sucede ? –

- ¿ Porque lo preguntas ? Solo estoy descansando – Rex miro el techo para no mirarlo a los ojos

- Creo que tengo que enseñarte a mentir mejor , no eres muy bueno en eso –

Rex miro a Bobo – Es que .. Seis no me deja salir de aquí , después de que me estuve esforzando tanto este ultimo tiempo … -

- Esperabas una recompensa ¿ No es así ? . Escucha jefe , si no consigues algo por las buenas , lo haces por las malas –

- ¿ Que ?¿ Como ? –

- Veo que aun eres muy inocente para entenderlo , si Seis no te deja salir , lo haces igual .-

- Entonces .. ¿ Me escapo ? –

- Muy bien , vas captando , yo voy a ayudarte … pero no puedes decirle a nadie que lo hice , ¿ de acuerdo ? –

- Entendido Bobo – Rex dijo sonriendo

- Muy bien , seguirás todas mis indicaciones –

Rex salio de su habitación , fue hacia el pasillo de la izquierda y doblo a la derecha , había muchos soldados , Rex espero a que pasaran para que no lo vieran y entro en una puerta al fondo del pasillo , pero antes desactivo las cámaras de adentro . La sala estaba vacía , pero Rex escucho algo , se escondió detrás de una maquina . Entraron dos científicos – Oye ¿ estas seguro de que viste dos de las tres señales del rastreador ? Yo controle todo ayer y funcionaba perfectamente – recogió una computadora y salio seguido por el otro .

Rex fue hacia la esquina y puso su mano por encima de una puerta de metal grande , ordenándole que se abriera . Vio que en el interior habia un enorme pasillo oscuro , entro y cerro la puerta nuevamente ..


	4. Chapter 4

Rex entro a un largo y oscuro pasillo , pensó que debería ser una salida de emergencia secreta , aunque no estaba del todo seguro . Siguió caminando hasta que vio una luz que se encendió y había una cámara que lo enfoco , Rex rápidamente la apago y borro la grabación sobre el , esperaba que hubiera funcionado .

-Hagh ! . ¿ Que fue ? –

Rex había tropezado con algo pero se dio cuenta de que era solo un tubo de electricidad conectado por el

suelo .

Camino por un rato hasta que el pasillo doblo y había una enorme escalera hasta arriba . Rex se apresuro

para subir y abrió la compuerta para salir . Saco la cabeza y el Sol le pego en la cara , por lo que cerro los

ojos por un momento y empujo hacia fuera , vio un enorme campo . La base de Providencia no estaba muy

lejos , ya que era enorme aunque hubiera caminado un largo tiempo para salir . Había soldados cerca y Rex

tuvo que agacharse escondiéndose en los pocos arbustos que había .

- Hay un problema nivel 5 en la ciudad ! - . Grito un soldado , todos los demás corrieron apresuradamente

Y se subieron a un camión . Rex pensó que tardaría demasiado tiempo en ir hasta la ciudad , no se veía en

ninguna dirección . Entonces corrió y abrió la puerta trasera subiéndose al vehiculo . Mientras cerraba la

puerta , escucho el motor y se pusieron en marcha .

Estuvieron viajando durante diez minutos y frenaron , Rex se escondió detrás de una caja porque

probablemente sacarían armamento . Así lo hicieron y corrieron a la acción , mientras Rex salio hacia

fuera y miraba todo por detrás de una pared . El evo era del tamaño de un auto y rugía fuertemente

mientras luchaban . Aunque lo ataron y lo adormecieron rápido porque por suerte habían llegado mas

camiones de Providencia para controlar la situación .

Rex vio como lo metieron en una enorme jaula dentro de un vehiculo mas grande del que lo había traído .

Rex se dio la vuelta viendo toda la ciudad , era enorme y había mucha gente . Las personas habían estado

corriendo minutos antes pero ahora estaba todo mas tranquilo . Corrió hacia una casa con muchas luces

que decía : '' Mundo de juego'' . Entro y había muchos niños jugando en distintas maquinas , cada una

tenia un juego diferente , Rex quiso jugar uno pero no tenia dinero para fichas , pensó que solo jugar una

vez no le haría daño a nadie . Hizo que la maquina le diera una ficha y jugo Mario BROS hasta que gano .

Le divirtió mucho y quería seguir jugando pero se dio cuenta de que seria mejor recorrer la ciudad y salio .

Mientras tanto Seis estaba caminando hacia la habitación de Rex , sabia que el chico estaría de mal humor

pero .. ¿ que podía hacer el ? . Blanco no le permitiría dejarlo salir , Seis tenia que cumplir con su trabajo y

sus reglas , el tenia mucho en juego .

Golpeo la puerta – Rex , tienes varios evos para curar , y están esperando - . No escucho respuesta

- ¿ Rex ? - Seis abrió la puerta , no había nadie en la habitación . Rápidamente salio corriendo para el laboratorio de Holiday , quizás estaría con ella .


	5. Chapter 5

Seis corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el laboratorio de Holiday , pero cuando llego solo estaba ella . Holiday se dio vuelta – Hola Seis , puedo ayudarte en algo ? – Dijo de la manera mas dulce .

-¿ Has visto a Rex ? –

- No , no estaba contigo ? –

- Si pero luego se enojo porque no lo dejaba salir de providencia y .. el escapo –

Blanco apareció en la pantalla – Hola Seis , los soldados me comunicaron que tu y Rex no están

cumpliendo su tarea … ¿ Donde esta Rex ? –

Seis hizo una pausa , tenia que decirle y no había otra opción .

- El escapo , señor -

- ¿ Que ? , ¿ Como lo ha hecho ? Ir a buscarlo inmediatamente Seis y cuando vuelva tendrá una gran charla – Seis empezó a caminar hacia la salida cuando Holiday lo detuvo . – Seis , recuerda que es un niño , el hace cosas de niños –

- El es la cura Holiday , yo creo que debe dejar de ser niño y concentrarse solamente en sus responsabilidades –

Holiday sabia que tratarlo así no llevaría a ninguna parte - ¡ Seis ! – grito , fue corriendo hacia la puerta pero ya se había ido ..

Rex estaba caminando por un parque , cuando vio un columpio , un tobogán y un arenero en el que los niños jugaban . Rex cerro los ojos por confusión , se vio a si mismo jugando en aquellos juegos y recordó a alguien corriendo con el , pero no podía recordar su cara o como era . El estuvo alguna vez en un parque .. no era mucha información pero algo era algo . Luego vio a un niño que corrió hacia un columpio , el padre del niño lo estaba empujando y la madre estaba aplaudiendo y riendo con el niño pequeño .En ese momento Rex sintió un vacío por primera vez , ¿ alguna vez había tenido padres ? y si los tuvo .. ¿ Porque nunca mas los había visto ? ¿ Les habría sucedido algo , o solo no lo querían ?

Rex siguió caminando con la intención de ir a otra parte , vio que había casas con comida y rápidamente recordó que se llamaban restaurantes . Luego vio que había unas enormes casas con ropa , otras con videojuegos , otras con televisores . Se acerco a ellas y vio que la gente entregaba dinero y recibían un producto . Rex pensó y se le vino a la cabeza la palabra '' tienda '' , estaba recordando cada vez mas , pensaba que podría recordar algo de su familia pronto . De repente escucho gritos de afuera , se dio la vuelta y vio a personas corriendo por la calle . Rex salio y vio a un enorme evo , mas grande de los que había visto alguna vez . El evo tenia escamas azules en su cuerpo y garras rojizas , además de poseer unos enormes dientes . Rex se vio obligado a correr con el resto de la gente ..

Seis estaba conduciendo su turbo yet en busca de Rex cuando escucho la alarma – Señor ? - alguien llamo por el comunicador .

- Aquí estoy soldado , que sucede ? –

- Es enorme , un ataque evo nivel 4 en la ciudad y .. espera , Rex esta aquí señor ! esta en medio de ..ksjssss –

- ¿ Soldado ? – nadie contesta - ¡ Maldita sea ! – Tomo el comunicador .

- Seis a Roger , mensaje urgente ! ¡ Contesta ! -

Rex corría tan rápido como podía y entonces escucho un grito . Una mujer estaba con su niño pequeño y su bebe , atrapada entre la pared y el monstruo , Rex corrió hacia ella . Las lagrimas de la mujer empezaban a salir por sus ojos y su niño pequeño no dejaba de gritar .

Seis vio dos naves de providencia estrelladas en el suelo . Luego vio al monstruo y estaba .. por atacar a tres personas , de pronto vio que una se puso por delante para defenderlas . ¡ Era Rex !

El monstruo se acercaba hacia ellos y Rex podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas ..


	6. Chapter 6

Rex sintió una enorme fortaleza viniendo desde el interior de su ser , comenzó a ver lo que parecían planos en su mente .. Solamente quería proteger a las personas , e iba a lograrlo . En ese momento salieron lo que parecían ser mecanismos de su cuerpo , se convirtieron en puños de metal gigantes , Rex abrió los ojos sorprendido ante el hecho , golpeo al evo con todas sus fuerzas … El evo salio volando hacia la pared de un edificio .

Seis no podía creer nada de esto , tampoco alguno de los soldados o las personas que veían este hecho , era como una película de ficción , aunque la verdad tambien el evento nanite o los evos parecían irreales hasta verlo son los propios ojos.. Porque esto no podía ser real ?.

Seis aterrizo con su jet y bajo , Rex lo vio caminando hacia el , que estaría pensando ahora ? . Era verdad que el podría estar en riesgo , pero pudo defenderse perfectamente . Antes de que pudiera pensar en que decir Seis se le adelanto .

- Que es lo que hiciste ? Tienes idea de que pudiste salir muerto ? – Seis lo tomo del brazo y entraron en la nave .

Rex se libero su agarre - Seis , yo solo quería defender a las personas , yo las salve –

- No importa eso , Providencia se encarga de los evos , tu de curarlos , no tendrías que haber hecho nada – Seis activo el vuelo automático .

- Esas personas habrían muerto , Providencia no habría llegado a tiempo , yo pude defenderme con mis nanites … Ellos pueden hacer muchas cosas , mas de las que yo o tu sabemos –

- No vuelvas a intentar hacer eso de nuevo , no es seguro . No es seguro que salgas y tampoco que uses tus nanites de formas que no conocen los expertos –

Pero yo probé que puedo luchar , puedo lograrlo , esas maquinas no son malas , yo lo se –

Seis sabia que Blanco no lo aceptaría , sabia que si sucedía algo malo se lamentaría de por vida

- No volverás a usar nunca esas maquinas , no volverás a salir – Le dijo secamente

- Que ? Porque ?! –

- Porque yo lo digo y porque te debes concentrar en salvar a las personas dándoles una cura , si tu no lo puedes hacer , quien lo hará ? . Debes dejar de pensar solamente en ti mismo –

- Pero yo no pienso solamente en mi ! , yo pienso en todas esas personas todo el tiempo – Dijo Rex mientras su voz se iba rompiendo .

- No se nota ni un poco - Dijo fríamente . La nave aterrizo , Rex abrió la puerta y salio corriendo hacia su habitación mientras las lagrimas asomaban en sus mejillas … El si se preocupaba por las demás personas , el las ayudaba todos los días ... Porque Seis no lo entendía ? , el había salido , el se había defendido muy bien , el solo quería buscar su pasado .. El había salido porque nadie lo ayudaba a recordar quien era .. Seis se lo había prometido , le había prometido encontrar su pasado , porque no lo hacia ? . Había tenido una familia alguna vez ? , la volvería a tener ? . Se acabaría alguna vez esta guerra ? , solo lo veían como un arma ? . El era una persona también , el tenia sentimientos ...

Mientras tanto en una zona secreta de la ciudad , alguien estaba viendo las noticias del niño maquina y de sus increíbles poderes .. Una sonrisa se torno en su rostro ...

- No te preocupes , eso sera suficiente - Luego alguien le hablo por el teléfono . -Ya se que Providencia lo tiene , pero no sera un problema en absoluto -


End file.
